Night Blues
by A Lonely Planet
Summary: Clarke cracks skulls, wrecking bars in the process...one night she meets a woman...and that's when things become interesting.


**A/N: Don't forget to feed the author!**

**Night Blues**

Lexa sat by herself, in a nightclub, watching the scene unfold. A girl, blonde hair...probably only just old enough to drink...fighting with a young man. He's drunk...and she's crying. People are jeering and leering, as he punches her. He grabs her hands, holding them over her head.

She headbutts him right on the nose. It's broken. He looks mad, and she's grinning, with blood spilling down her face.

He goes to punch again, but she bites his arm. Hard. He lets go, and she laughs, cackling.

She kicks behind his knee, he stumbles, falling to the ground. She doesn't relent, kicking over and over. Until he whimpers. Then she simply grins, spitting a bloody mouthful on his face.

He looks fierce and just as he's about to stand, he grips his side, it burns, so he stays down.

The blonde grabs the money on the table and sits opposite Lexa, looking the girl up and down.

Lexa just stares, unimpressed, the girl was a mess.

"My name is Clarke," the blonde smirked, "you're new here aren't you?"

Lexa shrugged, taking a deep drink of her lousy beer, "Yes. I was told there would be interesting company. All I see are a bunch of drunks."

Clarke laughed, "I haven't had a drink all night."

Lexa pulled fingers through wild hair, eyeing the bloody girl. "Perhaps not, but you don't look much better."

Clarke paused, watching the stern cold eyes, "You think you can take me?"

Lexa smirked, "Aren't you bloody enough? No, I'm more of a spectator."

Clarke sat back, her face grinning, "I see...and yes I suppose your on to something...I tend to indulge."

Before another word was uttered, red and blue lit up, flooding the bar, as sirens blared.

Clarke's eyes widened, "Shit, this is bad, very, very bad."

Lexa couldn't find any words, as the blonde gripped her hand. "We need to leave, or we're in trouble."

Lexa just followed, as they run past door after door, going down hallways, up the stair, until they were on the roof.

Lexa just followed, as they ran from rooftop to rooftop, going down a fire escape. They just kept running, until they stopped in an alley, breathing hard.

Clarke laughed, looking at her watch. "We've lost them."

Lexa was leaning against the wall, catching her breath.

Clarke watched the girl struggle for another breath, "You really are a spectator."

Lexa laughed, gripping Clarke's shoulder, closing her eyes, taking in more air. "Most of the time, though I'm not a bad person to have when it gets rough."

Clarke raised an eyebrow, "Really princess, that sounds wild."

Lexa laughed harder, "I'm not sure if that's how you normally seduce the girl...but you'll have to try harder with me."

Clarke smirked, before looking at the heavy clouds overhead, "I live close by, if you need a place to crash for the night...and if you want, tomorrow I'll take you out."

Thunder rumbled...Lexa had enough bull for one night. "Sure, I think I'd like that."

….

Lexa had crashed on the couch, and the blonde looked way better, without the blood and gore.

She'd been nice enough to make them breakfast...stale cereal and funny tasting milk.

The TV was on, Clarke grinned, last night's events were all over the screen, the young man injured, but he'd live.

Lexa shook her head, five were arrested, three others badly injured, "Why do you do it?"

Clarke shrugged, "I need money, and it's fun. Last night...when I thought I was about to lose, again, but I didn't. That's why. I can't say that about anything else."

Lexa looked the girl, tracing her fingers over bruises that covered the girls cheek, arm...they were all over her, staining her skin.

Clarke turned to her, eyes softening, as she winced...just a little. "Why do you watch?"

Lexa grinned, changing the channel, "Interesting people."

Clarke watched as a cartoon flickered on. "Can't argue with that."

They just ate in silence then, watching the TV, finishing the food slowly.

That day, they after having spent the morning watching the rain pour from the window. Clarke had dressed in leather trench coat. Lexa raised her eyebrows at that, as she pulled on baseball jacket.

They spent the day eating bad Thai and melting ice cream, as the day slowly melted into darkness, Clarke took the her to a club, where people writhed against each other.

The harsh light's drowning them.

Clarke took her hand, so they danced.

Lexa watched everyone, kissing, dancing, bodies desperate to feel another...becoming lost in the hypnotic pulse of the one another. The sounds echoed, as if they were in the belly of some sort of beast, but the music played on.

Lexa was twisting and turning in Clarke's embrace. Lexa smirked as the blonde watched her, eyes transfixed on her.

Lexa took the blonde's hands, leading her to the balcony, where they could watch the sleeping city, as she captured the blonde's lips.


End file.
